legofriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Kissun13/LEGO FRIENDS: GOAM (S2 E3)
'S2 E3:' The episode opens up with Stephanie cleaning her trophies, Olivia fixing Zobo, Andrea performing in front of an audience at the park, and Emma taking photos around town. Mia is riding through the forest with her horse, Bella, when she comes across a treasure map that is half buried in the ground. She decides to immediately follow the trail. The scene then cuts to Carter Greene and Dr. Alvah having a discussion of sorts (which I can't quite make out what they're talking about. It's in Korean dub and I don't speak the language). They're most likely talking about finding the treasure again. Dr. Alvah seems like she was having some doubts on what Greene is proposing. Later on, Stephanie, Andrea, Olivia, and Emma are searching for Mia at her house, but no one is home. Emma tries calling Mia's phone, but Mia had left it behind. They then proceed to continue their search at an observatory building which I'm assuming is a historical monument that was built during the founding of Heartlake City. No personel was working at the observatory so the girls search for clues around the area by themselves. Emma then finds an antique telescope that has a plaque with the same naval steering wheel logo as the golden locket. Another clue! The scene transitions to Mia continuing her journey by following the map. She comes across a family of hikers who is running past her screaming in fear. As she keeps riding on, she finds the source of the panic; a striped snake slithering on the grass. Bella is terrified of being near the snake, but Mia doesn't see it as any reason to be afraid of. She calmly grabbed a nearby stick, picked up the snake, and placed it on a tree branch. Mia and Bella then continue on their way. Back at the observatory, Emma tries to call Mia again, but still no answer (did she forget that Mia didn't bring her phone with her?). The girls go on to look for her at her treehouse, then at her family's camper, then at the veterinary clinic,and even at the cupcake shop where Dean also worked (new info!), but still no sign of her. Eventually, Mia arrives at the X marked location. Grabbing her shovel, she digs away on the spot, until she finds a treasure chest buried underneath. She attempts to see what's inside but decided against it and brings the treasure with her so she can surprise her friends. The four girls meet up at the Friendship House getting increasingly worried at where Mia has disappeared off to. Then they heard the noise of a horse whinnying and are relieved to see Mia again. They tell her that they've been looking for her everywhere and tried to call her, then they ask her where Mia had been this whole time. Mia replies to them that she found something good while following a map that lead her to a buried treasure chest. Inside the chest was a huge pile of gold coins! Olivia proceeds to test out its authenticity in the garage lab. As they are waiting for the results, the girls are fantasizing about what they'll do with the money once they pawned off the gold coins. Andrea is hoping that it would improve her status as a performer with a bigger stage and better wardrobe; Stephanie is hoping that she could be able to afford more advanced sports equipment; Mia is hoping to get Bella a personal transportation vehicle built for horses (?); Olivia is hoping for enough funds to build a space travel; and Emma wants to buy a house that's big enough so she can adopt as many cats as she wants. (All of this is just based off of my assumptions.) When the results show up however, based on their disappointed reaction (right after their happy cheering, since Olivia might have given them the good news and bad news), the gold coins may have turn out to be fake. Or that it is actual gold, but it isn't the legendary treasure that they're seeking. Mia later got a call from her older brother, Daniel, telling her that he's got a surprise he's going to show her soon. Feeling a little better after the let down, Mia then hands out some cookies to her friends. They all have a sleepover at Mia's treehouse for the night. /END Category:Blog posts